Point de bascule
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le jour du drame, Abelforth était sorti faire les courses. Et puis il est rentré à la maison.


S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui contrariait Abelforth, c'était l'incapacité chronique du boulanger à se rappeler que non, le pain de seigle ne constituait pas un substitut acceptable au pain de maïs. Bon, peut-être qu'il était un peu dur. A sa connaissance, la seule personne qui aimait le pain de maïs à Godric's Hollow, c'était Ariana. Le maïs, c'était de la nourriture pour les poules après tout.

Enfin, il avait passé l'engueulade de la semaine au boulanger, avait essuyé comme d'habitude les remarques de l'épicière qui se bouchait le nez et demandait s'il voulait essayer leur nouveau savon et avait déposé le paquet de la vieille Tourdesac chez elle – elle adorait le fromage de chèvre, voyez-vous ça – il ne restait donc plus qu'à rentrer à la maison.

Son paquet dans les bras, il dut se livrer à une petite acrobatie pour appuyer sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée à l'aide de son coude.

« C'est moi ! » annonça-t-il, plutôt inutilement. « Mes deux amours ne se sont pas trop ennuyé sans leur homme ? »

Pas de réponse. En temps normal, Kendra lui aurait lancé qu'elle et Ariana avaient fait la fête jusqu'à son retour. _Peut-être qu'elle est dans le jardin_ , pensa Abelforth en rajustant sa prise sur le sac des courses.

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine avec l'intention de trier les achats sur la table quand son pied cogna sur quelque chose qui n'y était pas le matin même. _Anna, qu'est-ce que tu as encore laissé traîner ?_ Il baissa les yeux. Et lâcha son sac.

Le chemisier à pois avait été lacéré, imbibant le tissu blanc et vert pomme de rouge sombre. Le visage brun d'Indienne s'était figé dans une expression de surprise, les yeux sombres fixant le vide.

« Maman ? »

Kendra ne répondit pas. Elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsque son fils s'agenouilla pour lui toucher le cou. Pas de pouls. La peau encore chaude. Ça s'était sans doute passé un peu après le départ d'Abelforth pour aller aux courses.

 _Ariana._

Il savait où elle serait, elle se cachait toujours dans sa chambre à lui quand elle avait une grosse frayeur, ça faisait toujours râler Al comme un putois soi-disant parce que ça la gâtait, ce qui avait provoqué d'innombrables bagarres entre les deux frères Dumbledore. Il grimpa les escaliers en courant, manquant se casser la figure au passage, se rua vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit en grand…

Et elle était là, couchée sur le lit, absorbée par la contemplation de ses propres mains. Abelforth aurait pu s'évanouir de soulagement.

« Anna » appela-t-il gentiment.

Elle continua à regarder ses mains. Le garçon s'approcha et la regarda de plus près.

« Anna, c'est quoi sur ta figure ? »

Des taches rouge sombre, des croûtes de sang craquelées s'étalaient sur l'arête du nez et les pommettes de la jeune fille, comme une mauvaise imitation de taches de rousseur.

« Où tu as eu ça ? » interrogea Abelforth de sa voix la plus douce, effleurant du bout du doigt l'une des croûtes.

Les prunelles bleues presque incolores d'Ariana se posèrent sur son grand frère.

« Abe. »

« Anna » insista le garçon, « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les doigts fins de la jeune fille se raidirent.

« Maman a mis du pain à griller. Ça sent mauvais. »

Oh, Merlin. Depuis… l'accident… Ariana avait parfois des réactions bizarres à des petits riens. Elle avait fait une crise monumentale le jour où maman lui avait acheté un chapeau, soi-disant parce que celui-ci allait empêcher ses cheveux de respirer, et vomissait quand on servait des petits pois car elle en détestait la texture dans sa bouche.

Et parfois, les crises s'accompagnaient de magie.

« Anna… tu as fait la drôle de chose ? Tu sais bien ? »

La jeune fille plissa le nez.

« Maman a crié. Parce que j'ai jeté le pain par la fenêtre. Je voulais qu'elle arrête de crier. »

Ariana se figea tout d'un coup. Abelforth sentit la nausée lui monter aux lèvres.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Ariana ne retrouve la parole et répète d'une toute petite voix :

« Je voulais qu'elle arrête de crier. »

La pièce tanguait autour d'Abelforth. C'était comme le jour où il était monté sur le toit de la remise alors qu'il avait sept ans et s'était rendu compte qu'il souffrait de vertige. Tout tanguait, tout était distant.

La voix d'Ariana perça le vertige.

« Abe ? J'ai été vilaine ? »

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus innocents, le visage décoré du sang de Maman qu'elle n'avait pas essuyé. Un regard de toute petite fille qui attend que son grand frère la rassure.

Parce qu'il avait toujours été le seul à pouvoir le faire. Le seul aussi à pouvoir l'empêcher de faire des grosses bêtises.

Et aujourd'hui, elle avait commis la pire des bêtises parce que lui s'était absenté.

Il lissa les boucles blondes de sa sœur du pouce.

« C'est pas ta faute, Anna. »

 _Si quelqu'un est en faute, c'est moi_ , pensa-t-il. Mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix.


End file.
